Drenched
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Bel wakes up to the sound of thunder and screaming. He heads out to investigate, but ends up getting pushed out of the house to persuade Fran to come back in.


**Drenched. | Bel x Fran One Shot.**

* * *

A loud thunder wracked his room and jolted him from his sleep. He sat up in the dark, under his silk blankets. He glared at the door as he could hear yelling coming from downstairs. Usually there was no yelling unless they were all gathered for something, but this, the thunder and the noises were evident of a disruption that hasn't come from the thunder.

He slipped out of his bed and walked over to his wardrobe. Pulled it open and tore out articles of clothes, he could barely see in the dark, but he didn't care much as he dressed. Once he finished, he walked out of the room, the bright light in the hall made him wince. The screaming became louder as he came down the stairs.

"Get the fuck in the house, you stupid idiot!" Squalo and Lussaria were both standing in the doorway, another loud grumbling from the thunderclouds shook the house. It sounded worse with the door wide open.

"What's going on?"

Lussaria turned around and smiled, "Bel. Finally you awoke, Fran's outside, mind getting him for us?"

Bel glared and pushed past Squalo who growled. He caught a slim green haired figure standing in the courtyard, his arms splayed out and his head tilted up. He was completely drenched and seemed to be smiling.

"I'm not going out there," Bel stated, trying to go back inside the house, but Squalo and Lussaria blocked his way.

"That fucking idiot only listens to you," Squalo said.

"I don't give a shit who he listens too," Bel argued, he tried pulling Squalo and Lussaria outside, but they were stronger and taller than he was.

"We'll.. let you.. in once you persuade him to come back inside," Lussaria said and with a hard shove. Bel stumbled out on the flat concrete, the splashes of rain drops hit him so fast he turned around and his mouth fell open as the door closed shut. The lock sounded as he ran to the door and banged his fists against it, yelling for them to let him back in.

"Bel-Senpai, stop that."

Bel gritted his teeth, his hands burned as he turned around to glare at his stupid kohai for putting him in this mess. How dare he. This was not something a prince should be doing, standing outside in the rain, soaked and cold.

"This is your fault, you stupid frog," Bel said.

"My fault? You're the one who decided to poke your head out the door." The dull, uninterested voice irritated Bel, he wanted to fling his blades at him, but he left them inside his bedroom.

A rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning went off in the sky. Bel looked up, his blond bangs were pushed to the side as he gazed at the dark puffy clouds, the cold wind pushed against him and he wondered why would his kohai be outside. Why stand out in this weather, staring at clouds and getting drenched.

"Damn it, Fran," Bel murmured, he walked over to his kohai who wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm. Fran wore a loose black shirt with shorts, no socks. Did Fran wake to the sound of thunder and see a flash of lightning and decided stupidly to stand outside?

"What's so interesting about getting soaked?" Bel asked, standing beside Fran.

Fran's lips were in a firm line, he gazed up at the moving dark clouds. "I wanted to experience it. To feel cold water on my skin, to smell the rain, taste it on my tongue, watch as the lightning lights up the clouds and listen to the sound of thunder like an upset stomach. I want to get sick from it, take a hot bath, change my clothes and curl up in my warm bed."

Bel frowned, he didn't think Fran would find the rain interesting like how he described it. "Are you going to stand out here until it stops?" Bel wondered, not enjoying the rain as much as Fran is.

Fran gave a slow nod, he dropped his hand to his side and reached for Bel's. Bel looked at it for a second and intertwined his own and felt Fran's cold skin. He was shivering, but if Bel hugged him, Fran would probably reject his warmth. So Bel stood beside Fran and waited for the rain to stop.

Meanwhile inside, Squalo and Lussaria were looking out the window. Squalo grimaced at the two, while Lussaria's face lit up.

"They're holding hands!"

"Is this the reason why you wanted Bel outside?" Squalo asked.

Lussaria's smile widened, "It wasn't my first thought, but sure, let's go with that."

Squalo shook his head and left Lussaria to gawk at the two.

After twenty minutes, the clouds parted and the thunder was a distant memory. The blue shown through with the rays of the sun. Fran sniffled and turned to Bel who was still staring up at the sky. He reached forward and brushed his bangs back over his eyes, getting Bel's attention.

"Thanks for not freaking out," Fran said.

Bel scowled. "Thanks to you, I'm soaked and probably going to get sick." He kept his hand in Fran's and pulled him close, their body pressed against each others. Bel placed his chin on the top of Fran's head, his free hand settled on Fran's hip. Fran was slightly taken back by the sudden embrace, but hid a smile as he set his chin on Bel's shoulder.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Fran asked in a whisper against Bel's ear.

"If we can take a bath together," Bel said, pressing a light kiss on Fran's bare neck.

Fran gave a small nod. "Okay."

Bel lead Fran back towards the house, Lussaria stood with the door wide open. A pleased grin spread across his face with a light pink flush. "I see you two made the whole rain thing work."

Bel glared, "Shut up." He pushed past Lussaria and dragged Fran towards the staircase.

Squalo shook his head at the water on the floor. "Lussaria, you idiot. Get a mop and clean that up." He walked off down the hallway.

Lussaria frowned and closed the door.

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin.**

* * *

 _a/n: Inspiration comes from anywhere. I went to the store and there were dark clouds in the sky, but I thought they were passing clouds. Half way to the store, it began raining and came down fast and hard (lol). I was wearing flip flops and a jacket that isn't meant for rain, so I was getting soaked and making sure my flip flops didn't fly off. Then I thought, 'rain and frogs' and Fran and Bel popped into my head. Mostly Fran standing in the rain and looking up at the sky, the rest of the image with Bel entered while I wrote. :D_

 _Thank you rain and getting me soaked. :D It was also thunder storming and I saw flashes of lightning. Yay._

 _Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
